The Shishin Pirates
by BinaBitz
Summary: Join the Shishin Pirates as they travel through the Blue seas. They search to bring peace to the One Piece world while fulfilling their own dreams. This story is based off of Japanese mythology of the shishins. It follows Kasumi, the Shishin Pirates' Artist, as she joins and travels with them.
1. An Old Friend

Chapter 1

An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: Read very closely, I am not going to put this in every chapter because that would be a waste of our time. Eiichiro Oda owns all original places and characters as well as the very story of One Piece. All OC's or unfamiliar places used belong to me. If I use another writer's OCs or island, I will thank them in the first chapter that the OCs or island appears.**

* * *

A white-haired teenage girl named Fujimoto D. Kasumi painted as she thought, once again, of her old friend. It had been five years since he had left. The boy had been a scrawny twelve-year-old with braces. His black hair was always messy and falling in his honey brown eyes. They were so light that many people thought they were gold.

This boy had taken down a group of pirates that had threatened Kasumi's home on Yamashi Island. They were called the Fiend Pirates. Their captain was Bart 'The Fiend' Drummer. Bart had knocked Kasumi out, or, rather, that's what she believed. When she had woken up, Kasumi was laying on her father's couch with a note lying next to her head.

It read:

_Dear Kasumi,_

_I have to leave after what happened last night. The Marines are on their way to pick up Drummer and the other pirates. I can't be here when they arrive. I'll be back in a couple years, when we're stronger. Like we talked about, you'll be my First Mate when we join._

_Shun_

* * *

**Hotel in Loguetown**

* * *

Five years later, as Kasumi finished her painting, creating a rigid white landscape mirroring the view from the window, Shun rested in his hotel in Loguetown. The Pirate Captain had arrived just two days ago. He arrived with his crew from a cruise ship that had left the West Blue almost a week earlier. He had three of his four crewmembers. In his room was his First Mate, Ojima D. Riku. In the room next door was his Swordsman, Shibata D. Minori. His last crewmate was on his way to the most northern tip of the North Blue.

* * *

**Off the Coast of Yamashi Island**

* * *

Near the shores of Yamashi Island was a dark green-haired man riding a light gray tortoise that possessed a pure white shell. He was wearing a simple outfit that most people would see as a regular for the East or West Blue. It consists of dark blue jeans and sneakers. Slung across his shoulder was a leather messenger bag.

The man watched the island in front of him with blue eyes that matched the frozen sea in which he traveled on. The tortoise glided between large chunks of ice, which grew thicker as they drew closer to Yamashi Island. "Kasumi, are you ready for your brother to come home," he muttered. The ocean breeze tore at his clothes as he stood tall on the tortoise.

* * *

**At the Fujimoto Residence**

* * *

Back in her room, Kasumi sneezed, despite the comfortable temperature in which the house was kept. She sniffled in confusion. No one on the island had ever caught a cold in spite of the below freezing temperatures outside.

At that very moment Kasumi's father, Fujimoto D. Heiji, walked by her door. "Sounds like someone's talking about you," he said. He chuckled at his confused daughter. "It's an old legend. Whenever you sneeze, someone's talking or thinking about you."

He continued on his way to his study.

_But who would be talking about me_, Kasumi thought. Her eyes focused on the one flaw in her painting, the one thing that differed from the scene outside. It was a trail of footprints in the seemingly fresh snow.

Not one resident on the snow-covered island left a print in the snow. Since they were able to crawl, everyone was taught how to distribute their weight so as not to leave a mark where they stepped. Kasumi was particularly god at that.

_Why did I paint footprints?_

Just then there was a faint knock at the door. Since Heiji was in his study, he either couldn't hear the knocking, or he was too busy.

Kasumi put her paintbrush and palette down gently on her desk. Then she jumped out my door, landing on the wall across the hall and dropping to the ground. The young woman took off the moment she touched the ground, running on all fours like an animal.

She burst down the stairs without making a sound.

Standing on the other side of the closed door was teenage boy. He stood at six foot three. His eyes were a dark gray. His black hair framed those very eyes. It looked soft to the touch and kind of long, the back just barely touching the base of his neck.

He ran his fingers through his bangs.

There was a light thud as Kasumi jumped over the couch and landed on a hollow section under the floor. All but a five by five foot section under the floor was packed with hardened dirt and frozen stone. That five by five foot section held everything that Mrs. Fujimoto ever brought home from work.

The teen outside the door smiled at the sound. He knew it meant that Kasumi was the one answering the door. She always jumped over the couch when she went to answer the door. Well, at least whenever she wasn't on the couch itself.

A short moment after the thud on the other side of the door, Kasumi opened the door, her waist-long white hair still flying behind her from her dash after jumping the couch. As she smiled a greeting, her hair settled in a curtain surround her.

"Aoi," she greeted, but quickly asked, "Where's Xiao?"

The black-haired teen watched his much shorter friend cautiously before sighing heavily. He rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "One of our employees sent his son to tell us he was sick, and since it was last minute, no one was able to fill in for him. Xiao decided to take over his shift instead of come to the dojo. I'm the one who care more about fighting, so we figured it was okay."

"Yeah, alright," Kasumi said. She turned to go back into the house. "Come in. I'm going to put my art supplies and say goodbye."

Aoi followed Kasumi up the stairs. They both moved gracefully, but Aoi's footsteps could be heard echoing through the house. Kasumi's every movement was as silent as a cat's.

* * *

**Off the Coast of Yamashi Island**

* * *

As Aoi helped Kasumi clean up her mess, the tortoise offshore was coming up to solid ice. It slowly climbed onto the ice. As it did, it nestled into the snow, burying itself deep.

The man on it's back stepped off of its shell, taking the messenger bag from his shoulder. He reached inside of it. Inside the bag, on top of all of his clothes and money, was a long leather belt. Then, he unhooked one side of the strap. Taking the leather belt, he lengthened the strap and tied it around the tortoise.

Then, the man turned inland, looking off at the distant village. Everything was white. The snow appeared undisturbed. He left the shoreline and tortoise as he traveled inland.

As he walked towards the village, the man left deep imprints in the snow, almost going waist deep at one point. Despite being covered in the snow and the temperature being below zero, the green-haired man had a smile of content.

* * *

**On Yamashi Island**

* * *

Kasumi and Aoi left the house as soon as they had cleaned up the paint. Their little corner in the North Blue was the coldest island outside of the Grand Line. Everyone was used to the cold, opting to wear thin long-sleeved shirts or t-shirts and jeans. Every once in a while someone would wear a thick jacket, but it was normally the kids or young teens.

Aoi was currently wearing a skin-tight, long-sleeved black shirt that showed off his sculpted muscles with a loose pair of black jeans. He had a pair of white sneakers that matched the snow.

Next to him, Kasumi was wearing a black bomber jacket that her mother gave her, a white t-shirt, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. She never took of the jacket, no matter how hot it got. She hated the heat, but it was the only thing her mother gave her over the years.

The two walked up to the only color in the village. It was a large white dojo with red detailing. It was like a second home to every person on the island. They had all been taught to fight, and they were all strong willed.

Inside was a room full of teenagers being led by a twenty-something man. He wore black toraichi nikkapokka pants and nothing else. Behind him was a village elder that everyone just calls 'Elder.' His name was lost years ago.

"Yu-_senpei_," Kasumi shouted as she entered the dojo.

The younger of the two men turned to her, a smile lighting up his face. "Kasumi-_chan_, are you here to finally get your butt kicked?" He was covered in sweat. Black hair clung to his face and neck. He watched the young woman with his clear blue eyes.

"No, Yu-_senpei_," she said. Her obsidian eyes watched his movements, her body prepared for any sort of attack.

"Well, then would you like to teach the others. Elder was visiting to make sure we don't ruin his techniques, and I think that our ace student would be best to show it."

"But, _Senpei_, what about _Sensei?_ He's not sick again, is he," she asked.

Yu-senpei, also known as Yukio, looked away in defeat. "He was doing fine last night, but then … It's starting to look like what…_she_ has."

The two cast worried glances at Aoi. His mother has been sick for the past two years. She was slowly deteriorating in her bed.

Half the island had this disease. It was mainly middle-aged men and women, but every once in a while someone else would catch it. The younger they were, the longer they lasted. They died within days if they were older than forty.

Aoi's mother was in her early thirties, as was _Sensei._ There was no telling how long either of them would last.

The other teens, many old enough to be considered adults, stopped their constant training. One girl, someone who had trained with Aoi and Kasumi since they were little, came up and gave Aoi a small hug. Her bob cut barely moved when she came over. A disappointed look crossed his face.

The 'senpei' gave Kasumi a small hug before he turned away. "So, are you going teach us, or do I have to kick your butt," Yukio asked before turning back. His sad, cautious expression was replaced with determination.

Aoi came to stand in front of Kasumi, watching her as she laughed. "Alright, but you're never going to beat me."

Before Yukio could reply, a certain green-haired man ran through he doors. He came charging at Kasumi, striking fast like a snake.

Yukio tried to move between them, but Kasumi quickly swept a leg behind him and pushed on his chest, making Yukio hit the wood floor. Then, using the momentum created by her leg sweep spun around and avoided the green-haired man. As he flew past her, she brought her arm up and down, hitting him in the small of his back with her elbow.

Despite the force used, Kasumi was careful to avoid permanently damaging the 'intruder.'

"Baka," she said softly to the green-haired man. Then she leaned down and gave Yukio a hand up. "It's alright. I know him."

* * *

**Please favorite/review. I would love some ****_constructive criticism._**


	2. Winter Carrier

Chapter 2

Winter Carrier

* * *

Kasumi crouched down, crossing her arms on her knees. "So, Genbu," she said, pausing. "Long time no see."

The green-haired man rolled over with a small groan. "Hello, little warrior," he muttered.

The room was filled with footsteps as the fifteen or so students in the room moved to their _senpei_'s side. Meanwhile, Yukio was glaring down at Genbu.

"Kasumi," Yukio asked, "Who is this kid?"

She laughed quietly. "He is no kid. Genbu is much older than you think."

"Isn't that the guy who used to stay at your house," Aoi asked. He ran his fingers through his bangs with an exasperated huff. "He used to always pick on me when I came over."

"He did?"

Instead of answering, Aoi just turned away and walked over to the edge of the dojo.

Genbu gingerly sat up. Then he rubbed his lower back. "Yeah, I did, but I didn't come here to reminisce. Kasumi, I've been with Shun. He sent me."

The '_senpei_' angled his body so that he would be able to take Genbu out easily and froze, waiting.

Aoi's body tensed, knowing what Shun's name meant. His thoughts were flooded by images of Kasumi sailing away with a small kid with braces and Genbu.

Kasumi stopped moving. It took him five years, and Shun didn't even come himself.

* * *

**Restaurant in Loguetown**

* * *

Shun violently sneezed into his plate of food. His slicked-back hair fell into black strands around his face. "Well, that was awful," he said. Then he waved over a waiter, asking for another plate.

"Well, isn't that classy, Captain," a bright-red-haired woman said in sarcasm. Her eyes held the same shifting brightness of fire. "I'm sure everyone in this restaurant wants you sneezing on their food, too."

Another black-haired man who sat at the same table took another bite of his rare steak. He then picked up his napkin and dapped at the dripping blood. "Minori, respect our Captain," he said, eyes closed. Then he opened his eyes, glaring at her with reptilian yellow eyes.

"Shut up, Riku!"

* * *

**Yamashi Dojo**

* * *

Back on Yamashi Island, Kasumi watched her childhood friend carefully. "So you left too," she said. Her playful presence vanished as she glared at Genbu.

Tilting his head enough to hide his face, Aoi smiled from where he sat. He knew what was going to happen before Kasumi even moved.

Her fist came down on Genbu's head, knocking him out.

Aoi stood up and walked over to the others. "I'll help you get him to your house," he said, leaning over to pick up the mass of muscle crumpled on the ground.

"I guess we're not going to spar today, Yu-senpei," Kasumi said, walking through the door, her good mood gone for the day.

Yukio turned to Aoi. His clear blue eyes scanned the stranger and Aoi, noticing the that they were extremely similar. The two young men had longer-than-average hair and lean muscular bodies. They were warriors.

"At least she didn't get the chance to beat you up again," Aoi said before following Kasumi.

Yukio thought of Kasumi's companions, realizing something about Kasumi. _She surrounds herself with the strong_, he thought. Then he turned around to his students. _Even if I could get her to teach these kids, she would never see them as her companions._

"Alright, class dismissed for today," Yukio said, "Don't forget to practice this afternoon. We're having a tournament in a couple days, and you need to be ready."

Most of his students grumbled as they left. An eighteen-year-old girl named Romi and a nineteen-year-old boy, Jukodo Jakuchu, stayed behind.

_"Senpei,_ why do we have this competition," Jakuchu asked. He was soaked in sweat like Yukio.

"No one comes from the other islands, and no one can beat Kasumi," Romi said. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. It was a habit that she picked up when around Kasumi. She always tried to stand out more than their 'star' student.

Yukio sighed. Most students from the dojo asked the reason behind these tournament. They were held every six months. Anyone was invited to participate or watch, but it was rare for visitors to come anyway.

"We've discussed this, guys," their _senpei _stated. "How can we call ourselves warriors if we lax overtime. Don't you remember what happened five years ago?"

"So we were attacked by pirates! No one has attacked us since. Mrs. Fujimoto hasn't come back, so none of her enemies have tried to seek Kasumi out," Jakuchu said. He was glaring at Yukio with more rage than Kasumi at Genbu.

"We all know what happened. If Shun hadn't been there, Kasumi would have-" He cut himself off. The two teens looked down, ashamed. Shun saved the whole island. No one else could have handled that situation.

"We're sorry, _senpei_, but what we said is true. No one can beat her, and she's more in control than back then." Jakuchu's tone was softer.

"Don't worry. The tournaments will be done soon enough."

* * *

**Traveling to the Fujimoto Residence**

* * *

The two friends followed the only footprints that could be found on Yamashi Island. It was obvious where Genbu had been.

Aoi's strength was waning as they got further and further away from the dojo. Despite Genbu looking really light, his muscles were a heavy burden.

The younger of the two men was started to sway. His footsteps gradually started to appear in the snow as his focus was shifted to the man on his shoulder.

"Aoi," Kasumi said, putting her hand on his free shoulder. The short woman had to reach high to do so. "I'll take him."

With a sigh of relief, Aoi let Genbu slide down his shoulder to land heavily on Kasumi's shoulder. Kasumi didn't falter under the sudden weight.

The younger of the two men sat down for a moment. "How can you stand that heavy jerk," he asked.

Kasumi tilted her head in genuine confusion. "He's heavy?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

**Nearly an Hour Later**

* * *

Following the footprints, the two soon came upon Kasumi's house. The footprints branched off from there. They went far across the snow, reaching across the horizon.

"Looks like he came here first," Aoi said, stooping down to study the footprints. "It's almost ridiculous how much of a mess he makes."

"That's not called a mess, Aoi," Kasumi replied, walking past him to open the doors. "It's called a footprint."

He scoffed and followed Kasumi into the house. "I know what it is, but shouldn't Genbu not make footprints. He lived here for a really long time."

"We're taught when we're born. Genbu wasn't." Kasumi carried Genbu upstairs and into the guest room.

"Why don't you go draw to calm down," Aoi asked as he followed Kasumi into the room.

The young fighter let out a heavy sigh and turned to walk across the hall. She propped her door open and pulled out all of her paints and a canvas. She sat cross-legged on her futon and started to paint, her hair settling around her gracefully.

Aoi sat down and watched her from across the hall. Her expressions slowly went from frustration to joy. Her brush moved fast across the canvas.

"She won't notice anything until she's satisfied with the drawing." Aoi jumped and turned to looked at Genbu, who sat up with a large bump on his head. "Even when she was little, Kasumi didn't notice anything when she was drawing or painting. It took three hours to get her to reply to a single question."

"I know, Genbu," Aoi asked, suddenly frustrated. "I've known her longer than you."

"Yeah, no," the green-haired man said. He put a hand on the slowly shrinking lump. "I have been around since she was born, and I'll be around even when you're not."

"You weren't around for the past five years."

"How would you know?"

Unable to answer, Aoi just glared at Genbu, knowing fully well that Genbu could have been here without anyone knowing. He was the kind of person who blended into the background.

Genbu returned his glare, and neither of them moved until Heiji walked up behind them.

"I see you found Kasumi, Genbu. Is she ready to go?"

* * *

**This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I hope you like it.  
**

**Please favorite/review. I would love some ****_constructive criticism._**


	3. White Demon

Chapter 3

White Demon

* * *

**Warning: This is kind of a dark chapter to begin with.**

* * *

"Go? Go where," Aoi asked in shock.

"Go to fulfill her dreams," Fujimoto D. Heiji said. He was sure of himself. The anger and grief filling Aoi's eyes were not present in Heiji's.

Genbu stood up, his eyes focused on Kasumi. "I haven't asked her yet, Heiji."

"Heiji? Why doesn't he call you Fujimoto-_san_," Aoi asked. Kasumi's father coughed, trying to hide his uncomfortable feeling.

Genbu walked past the two to go talk to Kasumi, his eyes never straying from her.

The other young man grabbed Genbu's wrist. "You need to stop, Genbu. How do you even know that she still wants to go with you," Aoi asked. His charcoal eyes were fixed on Genbu. "You left. Shun left. Why in the world would she still want to go?"

The two older men gave him pitying looks. "Aoi," Heiji explained, "Kasumi has never been content with staying on this island. It's her home, but-"

"She's not someone you can trap, kid," Genbu said. From what Aoi could remember, Genbu was really easy going. Now, he was so serious.

"I don't want to trap her, _baka_! Kasumi deserves better than people who would abandon her without a second thought!" Aoi's breathing became labored. "Everyone has left her except for Xiao, Yukio, Fujimoto-_san_, and I. Why would she leave?"

Genbu stepped forward. He glared up at Aoi. The two had about half a foot of height different, but both knew that they were equals in strength. "Kasumi will have the burning urge to travel due to the Byakko Fruit. It also has a bloodlust that she's been holding off for five years. What do you think will happen when she fights someone who makes her angry?"

The younger man looked away, thinking of her private rampages in the snow-filled woods. The injuries he'd sustained were explained away by saying that there had been an arctic wolf. However, Xiao knew the truth. The brothers kept it a secret from the villagers and Kasumi herself, whom passes out after her 'episodes.'

"That doesn't matter," he said while lifting his head. The black-haired boy glared back at Genbu. "We care about her. You can't just take her away."

There was a snapping sound. The three men whipped their heads to the side, watching the girl across the hall. She was holding a broken paintbrush, staring at it vacantly.

"Why can't you see that she's a danger to herself and others? We have to let her go with Genbu," Heiji snapped. His patience with Aoi was waning. This boy and his brother had been the only reason that Kasumi wasn't sent out with Genbu on his last visit just two years before.

Genbu stepped away from Aoi to put his hand on Heiji's shoulder. "Why don't you go make lunch? Kasumi will be hungry soon," the man said, his voice gentle. "I'll take care of it."

As the middle-aged man left the room to go downstairs, Genbu sat Aoi down. The man with green hair watched Aoi closely.

"Kid, it's obvious you care a lot about Kasumi," he began. His blue eyes glared icily at Aoi. "However, you and the others will not be able to handle her bloodlust for long. Shun and I went away to get stronger. We knew that we couldn't stop her if she lost control. Do you remember what happened five years ago? How she killed Bart Drummer and basically had the strength of an entire army?"

Aoi nodded slowly, remembering that night.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Kasumi swung the scimitar that had been clenched in the fists of one of the now-dead pirates. She quickly went up to Drummer, ducking under his weapon and stabbing his throat. Then she pulled the scimitar out.

The pirates that were left shook in fear, holding their own scimitars in front of them. The blades weaved from side to side, never resting in fear of the white-haired preteen.

As the pirates shook from fear and cold, Kasumi turned to them. Her obsidian eyes stared blankly at the men. Without giving them time to rethink their lives, Kasumi cut down any pirate still standing, stopping only when the blade almost cut Aoi's throat.

The thirteen-year-old boy looked up at Kasumi. The scimitar hovered there for a second. All movement on the ship paused, Kasumi mid-swing.

Then she collapsed, landing heavily on Aoi. The force of the fall made them both collapse on the ground. He shifted her weight enough for him to be able to sit up.

Aoi sat there, cradling his friend's head. "Kasumi," he whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear him. The room was full of pirates, but he had no idea whether they were actually dead or not. "Kasumi, are you alright?"

After five minutes of silence, Aoi started crying, thick tears silently rolling down his cheeks.

Footsteps interrupted his grief. The steps were steady and slow. The steps stopped right in front of Aoi, revealing two bare feet.

"Kid, she's alright," the owner of the feet said. The man crouched down and looked Aoi in the eyes. He was in his late teens with long, dark green hair.

On his back was a skinny kid with braces. It was the same kid that had been staying at Kasumi's house. The kid spoke in an annoying high voice. "I'm going to get stronger. I'm going to get stronger, and we'll take Kasumi somewhere safe and get her back to normal."

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"My dream is to find the legendary book, Secrets of the Shishin," Genbu continued, pulling Aoi from his memories. "That book should have the answers to helping Kasumi control her bloodlust and strength. I am not confident in my ability to stop Kasumi, but I can divert to rage towards people who are greedy, selfish, and corrupt. Shun and I can use her into a weapon for good. We can use her to help others until she can control her powers herself."

Aoi stood up and glared at Genbu. The young man backed against the wall in disbelief. "Kasumi is a person. She deserves a life. No one should be treating her like a weapon," he said, nearly yelling at the end.

The green-haired man wrapped his arm around Aoi's head, standing on his toes to reach. In one quick movement, Genbu silenced Aoi. Then he peaked out the door to watch Kasumi.

The white-haired teen didn't seem to have heard. She bobbed her head with an unheard rhythm as she focused on her painting.

"_Baka_," Genbu hissed. "We'd both be in trouble if she hear us."

"You're the _baka_! You want to take her away," Aoi hissed right back, but he kept his voice down. Despite hating Genbu, he knew that Kasumi wouldn't discriminate between the two men.

_"Baka_!"

_"Baka_!"

_"Baka_!"

_"Baka_!"

"_BAKAS_!" A pair of fists came from the doorway to connect with each of their faces. "Will you two keep it down?! I can't concentrate!"

The two turned at the same time, their eyes filled with fear.

"Sorry, little warrior, I couldn't hear that over the ringing in my ear," Genbu said, his normal teasing smile gracing his lips.

Aoi glared at the other man. "I hate you," he said, earning another punch from Kasumi.

"It doesn't matter if you hate him, play nice," she said. Then she turned to Genbu with a small, sadistic smile. "Now, Genbu, what did you say?"

The green-haired man gave a small, scared laugh before running down the stairs and around the couch, closely followed by Kasumi. Her hair flew behind her as she ran after Genbu. It almost touch his whenever they turned.

Genbu made a quick right turn, charging for the kitchen. Just as he got there, he saw Heiji with a bowl chicken and dumplings.

The scared man tried to stop, but the floor suddenly changed from carpeted to tile. He slipped.

Kasumi jumped, flying over him with a shout of, "My dumplings!"

She grabbed the bowl as she flipped over Heiji, quickly sidestepping.

A large crash followed her actions. Genbu took Heiji's legs out from under him. Heiji fell forward, hitting his head on the ground just above Genbu's head. Their legs were tangled together in an unforgiving mess.

"That's for talking to me," she said as she grabbed a fork. "And making me sound like a monster."

There was a thundering sound on the stairs. Aoi burst out in the living room and ran to the kitchen and paused. He saw what looked like Genbu and Heiji hugging on the ground and Kasumi with half a dumpling stuffed in her mouth.

"Is this why he calls you 'Heiji,' Fujimoto-_san_," Aoi asked in shock.

Genbu looked up over Heiji's shoulder in confusion, but his expression quickly turned to disgust. Then he shoved Heiji off of him, barely hearing the moan emanating from the limp form.

"No, we are not together! " Genbu shouted. He struggled to stand up; Heiji's legs were still tangled with his. He began to work on the tangled mess.

Kasumi laughed. "Mom would kill them both, Aoi. You know that," she said.

"Yeah, you're right," Aoi said, walking around Genbu and Heiji. Then he grabbed a fork and stuck a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Don't worry, you'll get something to eat," the two said at the same time. Aoi grabbed two bananas from the table and gave one to Genbu. The other banana was set on Heiji's stomach.

The childhood friends sat down at opposite sides of the table and dug into the bowl.

Genbu groaned and fell back in a huff. There was no way to get his legs free without waking Heiji up.

"And this is why you're known as the 'Winter Demon,' Kasumi," Genbu moaned. Aoi got up and walked over to him. In his hand was a dumpling stabbed through with his fork. The teen dangled the dumpling over Genbu's head as the childhood friends laughed.

* * *

**Please favorite/review. I would love some ****_constructive criticism._**


	4. Iwao and Seitai-shi

Chapter 4

Iwao and Seitai-shi

* * *

The childhood friends untangled Genbu and Heiji after they had finished off the chicken and dumplings. Then Kasumi picked Heiji up by his collar and dragged him over to the couch.

"Shouldn't we get him to a doctor," Genbu asked. He was currently sitting at the kitchen table, munching on his banana. His gazed fixed on the empty bowl in front of him.

"Yeah, I already called him with the DenDen Mushi," Kasumi said. She moved around the couch to sit on the back of it, crossing her legs. "He said that he was just talking to a visitor who wanted to learn some new healing techniques."

Her childhood friend raised his eyebrows. He had been watching her from his spot at the table, but now stood up in shock.

"Visitor? What visitor? We never get visitors," Aoi said.

"That's because no one likes to see your ugly face," the green-haired man said.

"Why you?!"

Genbu laughed, but stopped when Aoi picked up the other bananas in front of Genbu and walked away with them. "Come on, I haven't eaten since this morning," he whined. The left side of his head smacked the table as he wept. "I was trudging through the snow since dawn! It's almost eight at night!"

The younger man laughed and carried the bananas over to the couch. He and Kasumi each grabbed a banana. Aoi pealed his and took a big bite out of it.

Genbu glared at the younger man. "You're a cruel kid, Kid."

"My name is not kid!" Aoi grabbed the rest of the bananas and stuffed them in his pockets, making his pants stretch to three times its original size. Now there was only one left in the open, the one in Kasumi's hand. "That's not how you ask for something."

Aoi folded his arms triumphantly.

With a flick of her wrist, Kasumi sent her banana flying towards Genbu. "Stop fighting. Hiroshi-san will be here soon."

Genbu caught it and quickly ate the banana. As he was doing so, happy tears ran in rivers down his face.

The childhood friends sweatdropped as they watched the grown man, whom looked like a teenager, crying over a banana.

"H-hey, Genbu, here," Aoi stammered, pulling out the bananas and held out his hands. A banana fell to the floor as he did so.

There was a knock at the door as Genbu wrapped his arms around the bananas. The door swung open to reveal a man wearing a long lab coat over a black turtleneck shirt, black slacks, and wearing tan boots. His dark brown hair was loose, framing his green eyes. The only thing he held was a tan satchel.

Behind him was a short, stocky man with bulging muscles. He had greasy black hair, old scars covering his face, and a large nose that flared whenever he breathed in. His eyes were a murky hazel. On his back was a large war hammer.

"Hiroshi-san," Kasumi said. She leaped gracefully from the back of the couch to stand in the doorway. "Thank you for coming at such a late notice."

"I heard about Genbu's visit," the man in the lab coat said. He held up his bag. "Someone always gets hurt when he visits, so I assumed I should stay open late. Who was it this time?"

Kasumi laughed as she let him inside. Her eyes were like black ice as she watched the other man.

He was watching everyone with a smirk: Genbu and Aoi's arms wrapped around the bananas, Kasumi laughing, and Heiji on the couch with his limbs lying limply around him.

"So these are the strongest warriors on this island," he said. His eyes shifted between Heiji and the two other men. "Those two don't look old enough to shave, and the other one is asleep from a minor bump on his head."

"I never said the strongest warrior was male, Iwao," Hiroshi said. He was squatting next to the couch. "The man with the green hair is a visitor, the one with the dark hair and eyes is a disciple of the local dojo, and this man is the father to the strongest warrior. She-" he pointed at Kasumi. Her expression was blank "-is our strongest warrior. No one has been able to beat her."

The stranger looked at Kasumi. He was just barely taller than her, maybe by three inches, but he puffed out his chest and looked down his large nose at her. "That just means that all the men in this tournament with be weak. I'll crush them with Seitai-shi." He swung his hammer around, almost hitting Kasumi's arm.

Moving so quickly that Iwao couldn't see, Kasumi shifted her arm. She glared at the grotesque man.

Iwao just chuckled and turned back to Hiroshi. "If your strongest fighter is a woman, then I don't see a challenge in this tournament." The doctor turned from Heiji, who was now snoring peacefully. "However, I have travelled far and vowed to fight any challenger. Even if I am against a little girl, I will prove that no one can beat me. I will defeat you, girl, and I will crush you."

Kasumi moved towards him, her eyes lightening. They started to turn into a bright blue, blending more naturally with her hair than her obsidian eyes. Then, they shifted into a bright red. "You are not worth fighting, but if you make it to the finals, I will not just beat you. I will _crush_ you."

* * *

Later that night, after Hiroshi dragged Iwao away, Aoi sat in Kasumi's room, watching her sketch Iwao and his war hammer, Seitai-shi. Her focus wasn't completely on her drawing.

"I'm going to kill that man," Kasumi vented. Her eyes were continually shifting between black and red. "I hope he beats the others. That way, I can clobber him myself."

Aoi put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her to face him. "You're doing the eye thing again."

"My eyes turn blue when I use my power, and they react to my emotion. It'd be a wonder if they were not turning blue."

"Don't act like that! They're not turning blue. Your eyes are turning red."

She paused from her drawing, putting her pencil down. The drawing was the same as the man from earlier, but his face was fused with that of a rodent's.

"Red?"

"Yes! They're a bright red, and it's kind of freaking me out."

He was watching her carefully. Those charcoal eyes shifted between each of her eyes. The red was dying down. Her eyes were dimming down to their regular darkness.

"Freaking you out?"

The dark-haired man smiled softly. "Yeah, it's scares me when you don't act like yourself," he murmured. His bright red cheeks were barely hidden by his hair. "I like you how you are."

Kasumi smiled brightly and laughed at her friend. "That's good," she said. Her eyes were back to their original color, far more caring and lively than the red. "I thought I was a freak."

Aoi flinched, but quickly smiled back. "You are a freak, but you're my freak," he said. A moment later, the blush deepened. "I, um, I mean-"

"You're a freak too! Otherwise, we wouldn't be such good friends," she said obliviously. "You're my best friend," she added softly, "And without you, I would have become a monster."

With that said, she put her sketchbook down and lay on her side. Her head rest on Aoi's lap, using him as a pillow.

The young man smiled down at her, the nervous blush completely gone. "You would have never become a monster," he stated soothingly. He absentmindedly caressed her hair, loving the feeling of the feathery, snow white hair.

The two stayed like that for quite some time. That is, until Aoi realized he was trapped. He sweatdropped. "Uh, Fujimoto-san," Aoi whispered loudly. "Fujimoto-san! Help!"

Kasumi's father appeared at the doorway. He looked angry at first, but then he laughed softly and said, "Xiao will be here soon. I'll take care of this once he arrives.

* * *

**Please favorite/review. I would love some ****_constructive criticism._**


	5. Doc

Chapter 5

Doc

* * *

**I'm sorry, Readers, I meant to post this chapter two weeks ago, but unforeseen circumstances such as being ill (Week 1) and literally having no time (Week 2, I didn't get home until after ten each night) had continually gotten in the way of me doing what I love.**

**So, now that I'm done explaining my absence, here is Chapter 5.**

* * *

Genbu sat in the living room, watching the newcomer with trained eyes. Every movement the Aoi look-alike made was noted by the icy blue eyes.

Heiji strode down the stairs with a smirk. "Xiao, you look worn out," the middle-aged man said.

It was true. The teenager had sweat-soaked hair clinging to his forehead, framing his light gray eyes. His eyes had bags under them while his form was a little too thin.

"I'm sorry," he said. Xiao ran his finger through his bangs as he blushed, looking more like Aoi once he closed his eyes. "I was working late on my shift and didn't have time to shower."

Genbu wrinkled his nose and said, "Well that explains the smell. You reek just like your brother."

Xiao laughed shyly. "Yeah, he must have worked up a sweat at the dojo. At least it proves we're working men."

"I wouldn't call you men."

"Teens. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstep my bounds." Xiao bowed in apology. He had a shy smile plastered on his face. "And I'm sorry that I'm not dressed up for our meeting. I've heard a lot about you, Genbu-san."

The green-haired man sweatdropped and laughed nervously. He leaned back and held his hands up as if to protect himself. "What exactly have you heard?"

"That you're a historian, and you ate a Devil Fruit like Kasumi's but with different powers."

"That's correct," Genbu said. He sat up and looked Xiao in the eyes. "She ate the Divine Divine Fruit: Model Byakko. I ate the Divine Divine Fruit: Model Genbu."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Aoi is trapped upstairs. I think he needs our help," Heiji said with a cautious step between the two men.

"Let him stay there for a bit," Genbu said, waving one hand. He leaned away from Xiao. "I'm getting to know his brother, who, might I say, is way more polite that Aoi."

The two others sweatdropped, Xiao with his shy smile while Heiji had a confused frown. Xiao replied, "That sounds nice, _Genbu-san,_ but we must get going. Our mother needs taken care of."

The gray-eyed teen blushed as he ducked upstairs, quickly followed by Heiji. Laughter was heard above Genbu's head as the teen discovered his brother's predicament.

"Is that kid for real?"

* * *

**The Next Day****  
****Between Fujimoto Residence and Masafumi Stadium**

* * *

The green-haired man walked with Heiji the next day, one set of footsteps trailing behind them.

The two had walked silently from Heiji's house earlier that morning. Heiji wore a turtleneck black top with gray dress pants. His dark chocolate brown hair was combed back, revealing a streak of silver mixed into the dark locks located right above his ears.

Genbu wore his regular dark blue jeans but exchanged his sneakers for a pair of combat boots. He was waist deep in the snow, making him about three feet shorter than Heiji. The dark green strands of his hair were tied back with a leather cord, making him look older.

"Heiji, why do those boys need to take care of their mother," Genbu asked, breaking the silence. "They are old enough to live on their own, and yet they're living with their mother."

Heiji ran his fingers through his light brown hair. "A couple years ago, Itsuko had become sick. She collapse at their restaurant. The boys had been at the dojo when it happened. They didn't find out until after their lessons. Doctor Hiroshi doesn't know what to diagnose her with. He doesn't know what's the matter with any of them. Half of the island is infected with an unknown disease that seems to have no cure."

Silence enveloped them once again. Hieji's silence was cause by grief, and Genbu's by thought.

* * *

**At the Masafumi Stadium**

* * *

Kasumi strapped on her fingerless fighting gloves. The red gloves of her division in the tournament stood out against her black and white attire. Until the very end, she would wear red.

Behind her were Aoi and Xiao wearing blue and green gloves respectively. They wouldn't get to fight each other until the semifinals.

Xiao smiled sadly. "I wish I could loose to one of you two," he said. His hair looked softer than the night before, no longer weighed down by the sweat of his labor. "Finishing early due to the hands of someone so weak will be such a disappointment."

His older brother sighed. Running his fingers through his hair, Aoi sat down. "You know you don't have to loose the first round, you could just put up a show and pretend that you're struggling to win, and then let the next person win."

"I don't want to seem strong in front of the people." Xiao sat to his brother's right. Then he wrapped his hand around Aoi's shoulder. The movement made Aoi's hair fall over the eye closest to Xiao. The same thing happened to Xiao, the eyes closest to his brother covered.

"I'm fine with seeming weak, brother, because I know that I'm much stronger than you and the others," he said with a smile. It was a soft smile, but the action and words still made Aoi glare.

The two turned towards Kasumi. She smiled and pulled out her sketchbook from her bag on the ground, quickly drawing the two brothers. Aoi's glare softened slightly.

As Kasumi's sketch came to life, the door opened to reveal Hiroshi along with yet another man, this one with dark brown hair that held silver streaks and soft grey eyes. He wore a white lab coat over a black long-sleeved shirt, tan cargo boots, and dark brown snow boots.

Kasumi paused before adding detail in the shading. Aoi's frown deepened as Xiao took his arm back and smiled politely. The younger, and seemingly happier, of the two nodded his greeting.

"And this is the three of fighters," Hiroshi said to the stranger. "The one with the sketchbook is our reigning champion, Kasumi Fujimoto. The one with the blue gloves is Aoi Ozaki, and the other boy with green gloves is his younger brother Xiao."

The stranger bowed to the three, making them uncomfortable. It was unusual for someone older than them to bow to the three. "Hello, please call me Doc. The voyage was rough, but I heard that Yamashi Island held their doctors in such high regards that I had to come see their skills. Hiroshi invited me to your tournament to see what his technique is like in a real situation."

"Well, hopefully I will only need to fix some scratches and bruises. Last year, Kasumi put her opponent from the semifinals in a coma. He had thirty stitches on his side and was in a neck brace for seven months."

The stranger, Doc, tried to look unfazed, but his disbelieving glance told Kasumi and the others everything they needed to know.

"You don't believe Hiroshi-san. Do you, _Doc_," Xiao said. He gave a patronizing smile. Even before the words had been spoken, they all knew that Doc hadn't believed Hiroshi.

"He's just an old man." Aoi turned away from the others to reach into a nearby cooler. A water bottle flew towards Kasumi as the teen grabbed one for each of them. Then he turned back around to hand Xiao his.

The man smirked and disappeared from their sights, reappearing behind Aoi. Black irises lightening into blue, Kasumi's cat-like eyes followed his every movement.

"I may be older than you, but that just means that I'm better and more experienced," Doc whispered into Aoi's ear. His hair had fallen loosely around his face. "When I was your age, the only way to stay alive was to respect people that I didn't know the abilities of."

The teenager stiffened before smirking. "Really? How long ago was that? Because I don't seem to remember you knowing my abilities."

"I may not know your abilities, but I do know that the only person who could keep track of my movements was the girl."

"'The girl' has a name."

Doc straightened and bowed to Kasumi. "I'm sorry, Miss," he said, once again straightening, "But I am terrible at names, ever since I was a child."

Kasumi smiled sympathetically. "You know, one of the only people to think little of me was the man in the coma. I wouldn't underestimate my abilities."

"We'll see about that. Your matches are soon."

Hiroshi shrugged an apology as the two men left the room.

"What was up with that guy," Aoi said. He glared at the door as it swung shut.

"I don't like him, but that doesn't mean that I can't learn something from him," Kasumi said. She and Xiao exchanged a look.

"You could see him move." The younger of the two boys gawked. "That's awesome! We should learn how to use that technique. He was so fast."

The young woman smiled and stood up, stretching. "It may be useful in the near future, but, for now, I won't need it."

With that she walked out the door.

* * *

**I had meant for it to be a chapter about the actual fights, but I wanted to introduce a very special guest to this FanFic. Doc will be playing a very special role in this FanFic later on.**

**There is a rough sketch of what Kasumi would have drawn before Doc and Hiroshi came in posted on deviantART. It is is titled "Xiao and Aoi" under the profile BinaBitz.****  
**

**Please favorite/review. I would love some ****_constructive criticism._**


	6. Yamashi Tournament

Chapter 6

Masafumi Tournament

* * *

Exactly half an hour later, Kasumi walked into the same room to wait for the other victors. They could get ready in other rooms, but this was now the Victors' Room.

It was decided by Don (pronounced like doe-n) Masafumi that the victors should know their opponents before fighting them, to show respect outside of battle. However, his vision was squashed when no more visitors came after learning about the small girl who could beat everyone. This year, there were two visitors fighting.

* * *

**Green Division Sparring Ring**

* * *

The teen with medium-length black hair glared at his opponent, a teenage boy by the name of Jakuchu. His grey eyes hardened when he remembered Jakuchu talking about what a 'beast' Kasumi was when they were in the boy's restrooms at school and in the dojo.

The two were breathing hard as Jakuchu held his side with one hand and raised his other fist. Aoi wiped the blood away from his face, revealing the large gash above his left eye from where Jakuchu's weighed gloves had cut him. It quickly vanished under the mass of blood that came up.

Aoi smirked at his opponent. "Didn't know that you were so scared of loosing that you would cheat," he huffed. His left eye was closed. Blood coursed down his face and into his mouth.

The other teen returned the glare. "Just because you like her, you can't see that she's just a monster. Fujimoto would have killed us a long time ago if it hadn't been for Yukio calming her down in class."

"Her name is Kasumi," Aoi charged at Jakuchu, "And she is not a MONSTER." His body flipped over Jakuchu at a speed that had only been outmatched by Kasumi and that stranger, Doc. Then he delivered a kicked to Jakuchu's side.

Right after, he jumped high into the air, becoming little more than a dot. Gravity took affect, falling towards the ring and Jakuchu. He brought his leg up to stick straight out. His other leg curled under him in the same heartbeat.

"Yamashi War Axe," he screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell.

The blow was placed across Jakuchu's ribs. He had fallen over in the initial blow, reacting too slowly to even curl into a ball of pain before Aoi's leg had nearly crushed his chest.

* * *

**Victors' Room**

* * *

Kasumi was leaning back against the wall in a light doze when Aoi walked into the room, his face cleaned and a bandage on his forehead. He had five stitches across the gash on his head.

"How long did it take you to win," Aoi asked. He sat down on a bench near Kasumi. A small gasp of pain escaped his lips when his bruised side absorbed the shock of his movements. She didn't open her eyes to study her childhood friend.

"About a minute. I would have refused to even hit him, but, after I gave him a light jab to the jaw, he fainted."

"If it was like that 'light' jab you gave Yukio last year, I'm guessing he was the guy with that giant welt on his jaw," Xiao said as he walked into the room. His usual polite smile was replaced by a much darker expression. He had no visible injuries.

"I thought you were going to lose in the first round?"

Xiao looked over at his brother seriously. Without his normal smile, the younger of the two looked more like his brother.

"I was against a little girl. She so small, and not in the way that Kasumi is," he said, going to sit next the said teen.

The young woman peaked out of one eye, looking at him closely. He may not have any visible injuries, but his expression was haunted.

"I couldn't let her continue. She was so fragile. Her opponent in the second round wouldn't have tried to hold back. Or they would have laughed in her face," he continued. The haunted look deepened. "I had to win. If I didn't, she would have-She wouldn't go down. She wouldn't give up. Why wouldn't she give up?"

His breath became labored. Just as it looked like he was going to cry, Kasumi stuck her arm out to wrap him in a one-armed hug. He leaned down so that she could get her arm around his shoulders, and then he curled up against her stomach, silent tears soaking her shirt.

It was nearly twenty minutes before the rest of the Victors appear. There was one more person for the Green, Red, and Blue divisions. There was Romi in the Blue Division, a fourteen-year-old boy named Nogushi Tadahisa in the Green Division, and a thirty-year-old man named Tochikura Utamuro in the Red Division.

Behind them were the Yellow Division Victors, Genbu and Iwao. "Well, it is a surprise to see these weaklings," Iwao guffawed, taking in Xiao curled in a deep sleep, Aoi with ice to his head, and Kasumi cradling Xiao's head. Then his eyes scanned over the others, only hesitating on Utamuro. "There is no chance of any of you winning."

Kasumi looked up with bright red eyes. The others in the room backed away from her, never seeing her with such a murderous look before.

Utamuro leaned over to Iwao and whispered, "Thanks, man. Now I'm going to have to fight against her. I may have had a chance if you hadn't made her angry."

"You didn't have a chance anyway, Utamuro," Kasumi said with a sadistic smirk. "And you better make it to finals, Iwao, or I'm not going to have an excuse to kill you."

Iwao's laughter shifted with uncertainty. "You're just talking tough. I bet none of you have every actually fought in a real battle."

This assumption made Genbu laugh. "You're ignorance is hilarious. Hey, Kasumi," Genbu said, turning from his next opponent, "What do you think? Should I beat him for you? Or let him win?"

She looked down at Xiao. His hollow face shined with perspiration. "Let him win. I want to destroy him," Kasumi replied. Her anger was only visible by the color of her eyes.

Genbu gave Iwao a sympathetic shrug before perching on the bench next to Aoi. The two exchanged sneers, one with loath and the other with amusement.

"_Nogushi_ _Tadahisa and Ozaki Aoi, please report to the arena_."

Everyone but Kasumi, Genbu, and Iwao jumped at the announcement. A hush fell over the room.

"Good luck, Tadahi," Kasumi said as the boy was about to leave.

Tadahisa turned around, nodded, and looked away. His face had turned a deep scarlet. "Thanks, Kasumi, you too."

Aoi got up and walked over to Kasumi and Xiao. "I'm going to win, and then, we may need to fight each other. Fight with all your strength, Xiao." He got up, pausing at the door. "And, Kasumi?"

"Yes?"

"Don't go easy on him."

The teen disappeared, leaving the room to the other Victors.

* * *

**Green Division Sparring Ring**

* * *

Aoi stood across from Tadahisa with a smirk. "I'm not going to go easy on you, and we both know that you're not just going to quit," Aoi said. His grey eyes watched Tadahisa's gloved fists. "So, whoever wins buys the other a dozen of their favorite cookies."

His opponent returned the smirked. "Deal, but you're going to have to start saving up for some of Xiao's Toffee Blasters."

"Sure, pick one of the most expensive cookies we make," Aoi said. "Then I'd better not loose. You're going to buy me some of the Butterscotch Gut Bombs."

Tadahisa sweatdropped at the thought. The Butterscotch Gut Bombs were the size of a a large gourd. They were made with a butterscotch brownie mixture, rolled up with a two bags of butterscotch candies and butterscotch cookie bits. Then it's rolled in a large ball and baked in a special bowl.

"Those are even more expensive than the Toffee Blasters! Are you crazy," Aoi shouted.

"You'll just have to give it your all."

* * *

**Yellow Division Sparring Ring**

* * *

The green-haired man lay on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Iwao turned around. He flexed his muscles in victory. Many spectators cheered, but some booed at the sight behind him.

Genbu stood up and disappeared into the crowd. A smirk played on his face.

"Hey," Iwao shouted when he turned around. "Get back here, weakling! Take the beating you deserve!"

"Don't worry. Someday I'll fight you for real, but someone deserves to deliver your beating more than I do."

* * *

**Victors' Room**

* * *

After Genbu and Iwao left, Xiao began talking with the others. He stood away from Kasumi as she took a nap before it was her turn.

"I feel so sorry for you, Utamuro," Romi said. "You've got to go up against that witch."

Utamuro gave an awkward smile and sweatdropped. "She's not that bad, Romi," the man said. His green eyes closed in embarrassment. "No matter how you look at it, Kasumi has saved us many time." He became composed as he looked at his next opponent. "I'm honored to be her opponent."

Romi scoffed. Then she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked to a bench next to the door to wait.

"And, Xiao," Utamuro asked, "Could you _not_ tell Kasumi what I said? If she found I, I fear she might think I was weak."

Xiao nodded, smiling at the older man. "Don't worry, I'll do what's right."

* * *

**Blue Division Sparring Ring**

* * *

Xiao glared at Romi. She stood across from him with a mocking smirk.

"So I'm up against the weakest of the trio," she mocked. "You beat a little girl to get here. Isn't that a good little boy."

"You know, I had been planning on loosing this fight to look as weak as you think I am," Xiao retorted. He wasn't the least bit fazed by her accusation. "But now that you've insulted Kasumi, I'm gonna have to win this fight."

Her eyes narrowed. "Someone who can eat a little girl doesn't scare me," she snared. "That girl is still unconscious."

"It was either I have her forfeit, or let her move on and let her fight you and the others," Xiao snapped. "I don't plan on losing to you after you called Kasumi a witch."

"Bring it on."

* * *

**Red Division Sparring Ring**

* * *

"I won't take it easy on you, Utamuro," Kasumi teased, standing on Utamuro's shoulders. He swiped at her. That resulted in him slapping his own face. "However, I'm not sure I will need to fight you at all. You're going to beat yourself up."

He snarled and spun around, looking for her. "Kasumi, I didn't think you were someone who played games with their opponents," he teased.

"Alright," she replied, reappearing behind him. "But that technique that Doc was using makes it so fun to mess with people."

* * *

**And that's Chapter 6. Since I had been away so long, I figured I'd give you two chapters this week.**

**I've never actually written a fight scene before, and I may come back and re-write this chapter, but for now, I hope you liked it.**

******Please favorite/review if you want to see their battles and the results for the Green, Blue, and Red Divisions.**


End file.
